Pelayo des Asturies
brouillon thumb|260px|Pelayo.thumb||260px|Les derniers rois wisigoths : Egica, Witiza, Rodrigo.thumb|260px|La conquête de l'Espagne par les armées arabes au début du VIII sièclethumb|260px|Bataille de Covadonga (722).thumb|260px|La Croix de la Victoria, appelée aussi de Pelayo.thumb|262px|Pont romain à Cangas de Onís. Don Pelayo, premier roi des Asturies, surnommé Belay el-Rumi par les musulmans Memorias de la Real Academia de la Historia, Volume 9, Kraus Reprint, 1969. p.42. , est né vers 685/690, dans le royaume de Tolède, et décédé à Cangas de Onis, dans les Asturies, en 737. Sa tombe est dans l'église de Santa Cruz de Cangas de Onis [http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/ASTURIAS,%20LEON.htm#FavilaDuqueCantabria KINGS of ASTURIES 718-914 (Foundation Medieval Genealogy)] , puis dans la grotte de Covadonga. Pelayo est le fils du Duc de Cantabrie, Favila, lui-même fils du Duc Theodefredo de Cordoue, selon Europäische Stammtafeln Europäische Stammtafeln II 48.. La Chronicon Albeldense (883) affirme que Pelayo est nepos Ruderici regis Toletani. La Crónica de Alfonso III (887) nous dit que Rodéric d'Hispanie (688-711) est roi wisigoth de Tolède (710/711) et le fils du Duc Theodefredo de Cordoue. Favila est donc le frère, ou plutôt le demi-frère du dernier roi wisigoth La gran aventura del reino de Asturias: Así comenzó la Reconquista, José Javier Esparza, La Esfera de los Libros, 2009. p.43. . Pelayo n'est pas pendant sa jeunesse Protospathaire (= premier porte-épée) de Wittiza, comme le disent les Memorias de los Reynos Catholicos, historia genealógica de la casa real de Castilla y de León Memorias de los Reynos Catholicos, historia genealógica de la casa real de Castilla y de León, Henrique FLOREZ, Vda. de Marín, 1790. p.33. , roi wisigoth d'Hispanie et de Septimanie, de 702 à 710. Il accompagne très certainement Wittiza, fils du roi Égica (687-702), quand il est nommé 'Dux provinciae'' de Galice, au plus tard en 698 Sanchez-Albornoz, El Senatus visigodo. Don Rodrigo, rey legitimo de Espana, dans : Origines de la nacion espanola. Estudios criticos sobre la historia del reino de Asturias, I, Oviedo, 1972 (Instituto de Estudios Asturianos), p.191-269. . Durant le règne de son père, Wittiza siège principalement à Tuy en Galice, dans l'ancien royaume des Suèves. Comme son père est assassiné par Wittiza, en 701, selon la Chronicon Albeldense (883), Pelayo doit fuir Tolède quand commence le Vitizane Rege, en 702. Il se réfugie dans les Asturies, puis quand le danger grandit il part en pèlerinage à Jérusalem et y séjourne jusqu'à la mort de Wittiza, en 710 La gran aventura del reino de Asturias: Así comenzó la Reconquista, José Javier Esparza, La Esfera de los Libros, 2009. p.44. . Son oncle en fait son Protospathaire (= capitaine de sa garde). La Crónica de Alfonso III (887) confirme qu'il se réfugie à nouveau dans les Asturies après la défaite de Guadalete (711) opprimés par la domination des Ismaélites. Pelayo trouve refuge dans la forteresse La Peña. Néanmoins il prend contact avec le préfet musulman de Gijón, Munuza, qui l'envoie comme négociateur à Cordoue Chronicle of Alfonso III, 8, p. 166. . Le gouverneur Munuza le fait emprisonner par les Maures. En 717, il s'échappe de captivité et retourne dans les Asturies. Là il apprend que sa sœur doit se marier avec Munuza. Pelayo se fâche et est roi et levé sur son bouclier à la manière des Wisigoth. C'est le premier monarque du Royaume des Asturies. Il capture un traître, le trop célèbre episcopus Oppa Chronicon Albeldense 50, Patrologia Latina Vol. 129, col. 1136C. . Il est élu en 718 comme roi d'une petite région autour des Picos de Europa. La Crónica de Alfonso III (887) enregistre une victoire de ses partisans contre les musulmans. La Reconquista commence avec cette victoire en 722 à Covadonga par Pelayo des Asturies. Le Akhbar Madjmu'a, recueil de récits historiques (XI siècle) prétend qu'Uqba ibn al-Hachchach al-Saluli, seizième wali de Al-Andalus (734-741), conquiert Narbonne et la Galice, Álava et Pampelune, à l'exception de la sierra, en la cual se había refugiado con 300 hombres un rey llamado Belay, que les musulmans vont constamment harceler jusqu'à ce que leur nombre soit réduit à 30 hombres, que no tenian 10 mujeres Ajbar Machmua, p. 38. . Pelayo et ses guerriers affrontent sans cesse les Sarrasins : Sur la Deva, rivière de Guipuzcoa, Pelayo remporte sa première sur les Arabes en 719 Dictionnaire des grandes batailles dans le monde européen, Claude Merle, Flammarion. . Été 722 : Pelayo défait les forces maures de Cordoue à la bataille de Covadonga. De là il poursuit les Maures jusqu'au León. 723 : il bat les Maures à Cangas de Tineo (= Cangas de Onís). 723 : il inflige une nouvelle défaite aux Maures à Cangas de Tineo (appelés la bataille de Canicas, Cangas en latin) Fin 723 : il vainc les Maures à León. 724 : à Cangas de Tieno, il est assiégé par Abenramin, gouverneur de Tolède, avec une armée de 12.000 fantassins et 800 cavaliers. La première capitale du royaume est Cangas de Onis. La Cronica Sebastiani rapporte que Pélage ... cum uxore sua Gaudiosa regina est enterré à Cangas de Onis, dans la ecclesia Sanctæ Eulaliæ de Velapnio. La Chronicon Compostellani dit que Pélage n'a régné que cinq ans sur les Asturies, ce que contredisent les autres chroniques. Selon un vieux chroniqueur : : Le gland semé par Pelayo devint un chêne, et ce chêne fut la monarchie espagnole Histoire d'Espagne depuis les premiers temps historiques jusqu'à la mort de Ferdinand VII, Volume 2, Eugène François Achille Rosseeuw Saint-Hilaire, F.G. Levrault 1837. p.41. . Le Simposio de Covadonga, en 2001, a une nouvelle vision de la bataille de Covadonga n'est pas le fait d'un peuple astur nouveau, par opposition aux anciens dominateurs wisigoths, mais bien comme l'affirme les chroniques J. Montenegro et A Del Castillo, Pelayo y Covadonga: una revisión historiográfica, en La época de la monarquía asturiana (Simposio de Covadonga 2001), Oviedo, 2002. . thumb|center|600px|Avec le Roi Pelayo commence la Reconquista de l'Espagne sur les Maures. Sa famille . Ascendants et descendants . thumb|250px|Le roi Chindasvinto.[[Fichier:Apa24.jpg|thumb|260px|Généalogie des premiers rois d'Espagne La Genealogía de Los Reyes de España, Vicente Salas Merino, Editorial Visión Libros. .]][[Fichier:Apa.png|thumb|260px|Pelagio, selon une enluminure de Genealogia dos Reis de Portugal (1530-1534).]] * Chindaswinth (563-653), Roi * x 625 Reciberga de Tolède (610-647) ** Galvinda, comtesse de Cantabrie ** Ardabast, noble byzantin, exilé en Espagne *** Ervige (642-687), Roi ** Recesvinto (630-672), Roi ** Theodefredo de Cordoue (645-703/709), 'Dux provinciae'' ** x (2) 687 Rekilona de Cordoue *** Rodéric d'Hispanie (688-711), Roi, oncle de Pelayo La gran aventura del reino de Asturias: Así comenzó la Reconquista, José Javier Esparza, La Esfera de los Libros, 2009. p.43. . ** Theodefredo de Cordoue (645-703/709), Dux provinciae ** x (1) concubine *** Favila 'Dux provinciae'' de Cantabrie (665-701), de lui vient la dynastie royale des Asturies *** x Fafila de Liébana The eve of Spain: myths of origins in the history of Christian, Muslim, and Jewish conflict, Patricia E. Grieve, JHU Press, 2009. La noblesse du Midi carolingien: études sur quelques grandes familles d'Acquitaine et du Languedoc du IXe au XIe siècle, Toulousain, Périgord, Limousin, Poitou, Auvergne, Volume 5 de Occasional publications of the Oxford Unit for Prosopographical Research, Volume 5 de Prosopographica et genealogica, Christian Settipani, Occasional Publications UPR, 2004. p.127. . **** Adosinda des Asturies **** Munuza (6??-722) **** Pelayo des Asturies (685-737) **** 715, à Tolède, Gaudiosa Ferrandez de Galicia ***** Favila II (716-739) ***** x Froliuba ***** Ermisenda. Reina consorte de Asturias ***** x 735 Alfonso I de Asturias (693-757) ****** Fruela des Asturies (735-768) ****** Vimarano (736-765) ****** Adosinda Pelagium filium... semine royal . thumb|260px|Descendance du grand-père maternel, le comte goth Agila.thumb|260px|Fávila, Duc de Cantábria.Selon des légendes modernes datant du XX siècle, Pelayo est d'origines soit cantabres, soit hispano-romaines. Ces soi-disant historiens disent que Al Maqqari Ibn Khaldoun, au XVI siècle, sait que Pelayo est d'origine asturienne, et le premier d'entre eux. Comme pour la Bataille de Poitiers ce propagandiste décrit la bataille de Covadonga comme une embuscade, une escarmouche. Ses soi-disant historiens se réjouissent que Al Maqqari Ibn Khaldoun compare Pelayo l'asturien, à un âne sauvage. Il s'agit là d'écrits haineux écrite à une époque complètement différente de 722 (huit siècles plus tard), en Egypte. L'auteur ne comprend rien à l'aristocratie gothe et peste contre un ennemi du Djihad. Les plumitifs qui pensent son surnom, el-Rumi, le romain correspond à des origines romaines sont des ignares. Pour les Sarrasins les roumis désignent tous les Européens et même des séfarades ont comme patronymes Roumi. Selon la Foundation for Medieval Genealogy il n'existe pas de royaume dans les monts cantabriques à cette époque. D'excellentes sources et musulmanes prouvent que Pelayo est un noble wisigoth, fils du duc Favila de Cantabrie (665-701). Sa mère, Fafila de Liébana, est de Liébana, dans les Asturies, mais son père le comte Aquilo ou Agilo est d'origines gothes La noblesse du Midi carolingien: études sur quelques grandes familles d'Aquitaine et du Languedoc du IXe au XIe siècle, Toulousain, Périgord, Limousin, Poitou, Auvergne, Volume 5 de Occasional publications of the Oxford Unit for Prosopographical Research, Volume 5 de Prosopographica et genealogica, Christian Settipani, Occasional Publications UPR, 2004. p.127. . Ibn Jaldun, citant Ibn Hayyan, signale lui-aussi les origines gothes de Pelayo El condado de Castilla, 711-1038: la historia frente a la la leyenda, Volume 1, Gonzalo Martínez Díez, Estudios de historia, Marcial Pons Historia, 2005. p.62. . Une légende raconte que Chindaswinth (563-653) à 85 ans se remarie, en 648, avec une jeune fille âgée de 16 ans. Ce texte lui donne deux fils : * Theodefredo, Duc de Cordoue, père du dernier roi wisigoth de Tolède, Rodéric d'Hispanie (688-711) * Favila de Cantabrie The Ruby Cross: And the Legendary Battle of Covadonga, Giovanni Dalla-Valle, AuthorHouse, 2011. p.414. . Les ancêtres de Gaudiosa . thumb|260px|Ancêtres de Gaudiosa.[[Fichier:Apa1.png|thumb|260px|Gaudiosa des Astúrias, enluminure de la Genealogia dos Reis de Portugal (1530-1534).]]Nous savons que non seulement les ancêtres de Pelayo sont des Goths, mais il en est de même pour ceux de sa femme, en rien Hispano-Romaine. Selon la Foundation for Medieval Genealogy : : La Cronica Sebastiani rapporte que Pélage ... "cum uxore sua Gaudiosa regina"... Son origine est inconnue, mais son nom l'indique un fond de famille romaine. Gaudiosa peut se traduire par joyeuse, en latin, mais beaucoup d'aristocrates wisigoths ont des prénoms latins. Nous connaissons les origines de son épouse, Gaudiosa Fernandez de Galicia. Elle est l'arrière-petite-fille de Ofilon de Tolède Inquisition d'Espagne, Volume 14 de Iberica collection, Université de Paris IV-Paris-Sorbonne, Annie Molinié-Bertrand, Jean-Paul Duviols, Presses Paris Sorbonne, 2003. p.35. . Ofilon est le fils du roi wisigoth Athanagilde Yudu, p.245. et donc le beau-frère du roi mérovingien Sigebert, et de Chilpéric, autre roi mérovingien, mais de Neustrie. Ofilon est aussi l'oncle de San Ildefonso de Toledo et, le beau-frère de Eugenius de Tolède (605-657), écrivain et poète espagnol de l'époque des Wisigoths, autre Père de l'Église. Gaudiosa Ferrandez de Galicia se marie, en 715, à Tolède avec Pelayo. Elle est la fille de Thrasamund Ferrandez, Seigneur de Saavedra, comte du Trésor en Galice et fondateur du château de Eriz (Lugo). Il est mort à la bataille de Guadalete (711) Sucesión real de España: vidas y hechos, Jose ALVAREZ DE LA FUENTE, Martin, 1773. p.11. . Parmi ses ancêtres Nicolao, comte-gouverneur est un sage et courageux conseiller du Roi Chindaswinth (563-653) qui semble d'origines hispano-romaines. Mais même la femme de cet ancêtre lointain de l'épouse de Pelayo est la fille d'Athanagilde, donc de sang royal goth et vandale. On retrouve dans la généalogie de Pelayo et celle de Gaudiosa beaucoup d'ancêtres communs. Contrairement à d'autres familles royales les Balthes ont tendance à se marier entre cousins. Gaudiosa et Pelayo, du fait de leur fille Ermesinda, sont les ancêtres de la plupart des familles royales actuelles et de beaucoup d'Européens nobles ou roturiers. thumb|600px|center|Les premiers princes de la dynastie royale. Sa jeunesse . De sa naissance à la mort de son père (707) . thumb|260px|''Palatium Regis'' des rois wisigoths, à Tolède.thumb|262px|La cour royale à Tolède.thumb|260px|Favila et sa femme Fafila.thumb|260px|Le roi Wittiza reçoit un légat du Pape.thumb|260px|Après l'assassinat de son père (701) Pelayo se réfugie dans les Asturies.Selon la Chronicon Albeldense (883) Favila est dux wisigoth et père de Don Pelayo. Des recherches récentes renforcent l'hypothèse que Favila est fait, selon plusieurs documents de cette province, dux Asturiensis. Il est mentionné au VIII siècle notamment dans le Ordo querimonie o el Ravenate del Castillo Álvarez, Arcadio - Montenegro Valentín, Julia: Don Pelayo y los orígenes de la Reconquista, en Revista Española de Historia, vol. 52, Nº 180, 1992, pp. 5-32. Menéndez Bueyes, Luis Ramón: Reflexiones críticas sobre el origen del reino de Asturias, Salamanca (España), 2001. Benito Ruano, E.: Historia de Asturias, vol IV, Salinas, 1979. . C'est l'un des huit Duces provinciae de la Curia Regia ou Palatium Regis des rois wisigoths El condado de Castilla, 711-1038: la historia frente a la la leyenda, Volume 1, Gonzalo Martínez Díez, Estudios de historia, Marcial Pons Historia, 2005. p.62. . San Valerio de Bierzo écrit, dans cette seconde moitié du VII siècle, qu'il est originaire de la province Asturiensis, pays où poussent des mauvaises herbes, rude et escarpée. Fils d'un dux Asturiensis, et descendant de nobles wisigoths bien intégrés aux populations locale, sans oublier les anciens clients de son père, Pelagius va se réfugier après l'assassinat de son père, et la défaite du Guadalete, dans les Asturies. Dans le testament de Alfonso III des Asturies, nous apprenons que Pelayo hérite de terres à Tiñana (Siero), non loin de Lucus Asturum, une des villes les plus importantes de l'époque romaine et pré-romaine des Asturies. Pendant ce temps, la Rotense Chronicle note que, après son départ de Cordoue, Pelayo se réfugie à Bres (= Piloña) et à Paelontium (= Belonciu) [http://arquehistoria.com/historiasel-origen-de-don-pelayo-nuevos-estudios-530 El origen de Don Pelayo, nuevos estudios] . Cela ne veut en rien dire qu'il est d'origines romaines ou celtes, mais que les Wisigoths ont récupéré les terres et les demeures des colons hispano-romains. Favila accompagne Wittiza en Galice, pendant la vie du roi Égica son père. Il a la charge de capitaine de ses gardes, porte-épée de Wittiza. Wittiza, fils du roi Égica (687-702), est dux de Galice, au plus tard en 698 Sanchez-Albornoz, El Senatus visigodo. Don Rodrigo, rey legitimo de Espana, dans : Origines de la nacion espanola. Estudios criticos sobre la historia del reino de Asturias, I, Oviedo, 1972 (Instituto de Estudios Asturianos), p.191-269. . Durant le règne de son père, Wittiza siège à Tuy, en Galice, dans l'ancien royaume des Suèves. Craignant une conspiration qui l'assassine, et place les descendants de Chindaswinth (563-653) sur le trône, Wittiza élimine deux parents qu'il considère comme des rivaux : Favila, duc de Cantabrie, et son père Theodofred, duc de Córdoba. Wittiza descend d'un autre roi de la famille balthe Wamba The Ruby Cross: And the Legendary Battle of Covadonga, Giovanni Dalla-Valle, AuthorHouse, 2011. p.414. . L'autre oncle de Pelayo, le roi Recesvinto La Orden Calatrava: Religión, Guerra y Negocio, Clio. Crónicas de la Historia, Jesús de las Heras, EDAF, 2008. p.33. est mort en 672. Selon des textes anciens Cités dans l'ouvrage d'Henry Bradley, The Story of the Goths, XXXV, p. 357. , le père de Roderic et de Favila, le prinde goth de Cordoue Theodefred, est l'une des nombreuses victimes de la tyrannie du cruel Wittiza qui le fait aveugler et jeter dans un donjon à Cordoue, où il meurt. Vittiza s'en prend aussi au duc Favila. Il veut prendre la mère de Pelayo comme concubine. Comme elle et son mari refusent, le roi défonce la tête de Favila avec un gourdin sur les bords de la rivière Órbigo, près de la ville de León. Selon d'autres sources, il l'étrangle de ses propres mains The Ruby Cross: And the Legendary Battle of Covadonga, Giovanni Dalla-Valle, AuthorHouse, 2011. p.414. . Le fils de Theodofred, Rodéric d'Hispanie (688-711), duc de Bétique, fuie en Italie. Pelayo quitte la charge qu'il a auprès de Wittiza. Il est banni de la ville royale (Tolède). En 704, sa sœur, Teresa, est mariée de force par le roi Wittiza des Wisigoths au comte Sorred Ferrandez. Celui-ci tue le frère de Don Pelayo, Don Leyica. Comme son père est assassiné par Wittiza, en 701, selon la Chronicon Albeldense (883), Pelayo doit fuir Tolède du temps du Vitizane Rege. Il se réfugie dans les Asturies, où il a des amis et des terres El condado de Castilla, 711-1038: la historia frente a la la leyenda, Volume 1, Gonzalo Martínez Díez, Estudios de historia, Marcial Pons Historia, 2005. p.62. . Don Pelage cependant, ne se croyant pas en sûreté en Espagne, se résout de la quitter, et, sous prétexte de dévotion, entreprend le pèlerinage de Jérusalem. Pèlerinage à Jérusalem . thumb|260px|Plan de Jérusalem au VI siècle (mosaïque de Madaba).Plus tard, vu le sentiment d'insécurité dans le royaume, il se rend en pèlerinage à Jérusalem. En grand secret, mais non sans s’être muni de l’argent nécessaire, Pelayo entreprend donc le voyage pénitentiel et sacramentel qui, par Marseille, Rhodes et Chypre, le conduit à Jérusalem. Le pèlerinage à Jérusalem prend un air de quête Pelayo et la fille du marchand : réflexions sur la Crónica sarracina, Madeleine Pardo, Annexes des Cahiers d'études hispaniques médiévales, Année 2006, Volume 17, lien Numéro 17, lien pp.61-113. La gran aventura del reino de Asturias: Así comenzó la Reconquista, José Javier Esparza, La Esfera de los Libros, 2009. p.43. . Il est accompagné d'un chevalier du nom de Zeballos. Comme en témoigne P. Mariana dans son Historia de España, longtemps après, au XV siècle, on trouve encore dans le village de Arratia (Vizcaya) les bourdons de pèlerin utilisés par Don Pelayo et ses compagnons durant leur voyage en Terre Sainte[http://www.arbil.org/(31)pely.htm Don Pelayo, el vencedor de Covadonga] . Capitaine des gardes de Roderic (710) . thumb|260px|Le roi Roderic.thumb|260px|Egilona, veuve du roi Rodéric, se remarie à un gouverneur maure.Rodéric d'Hispanie (688-711), pour venger son père, complote pour renverser le tyran, suscitant une révolte des nobles wisigoths dans le royaume. Il s'empare du roi à Tolède, capitale wisigothe, et le fait exécuter après l'avoir fait aveugler. Puis il monte sur le trône, évinçant les jeunes fils du roi déchu. Pelayo reste à Jérusalem jusqu'à la mort de Witiza et l'intronisation de Rodéric d'Hispanie (688-711), son oncle, en 710, qui lui est favorable La gran aventura del reino de Asturias: Así comenzó la Reconquista, José Javier Esparza, La Esfera de los Libros, 2009. p.43. . Concernant leur lien de parenté les sources sont nombreuses, nous l'avons déjà vu. La Chronicon Albeldense cite Pelage filius Veremundi, nepos Ruderici regis ToletaniLa La Nomina Regum Catholicorum Legionensium (950) le dit également neveu du roi Rodéric d'Hispanie (688-711) El condado de Castilla, 711-1038: la historia frente a la la leyenda, Volume 1, Gonzalo Martínez Díez, Estudios de historia, Marcial Pons Historia, 2005. p.62. . Pelayo devient le Protospathaire (= premier porte-épée), comte et commandant de la garde du roi. Certains auteurs anciens affirment qu'il devient la deuxième personne du royaume Le Monde, ou la Description générale de ses quatre parties..., Pierre d'Avity, Cottereau, 1643. p.108. . Une période s’achève. Les princes wisigoths se battent entre eux pour devenir rois. Pelayo combat les assassins de son père, partisans de Wittiza qui vont allier aux musulmans et détruire ainsi l'Espagne wisigothique. Fils d'un Dux provinciae Pelayo est l'un des derniers défenseurs de la monarchie wisigothe encore protoféodale. En effet, le pouvoir wisigoth de Tolède, jusqu'ici centralisé, voit apparaître d'authentiques principautés féodales territoriales au début du VIII siècle. L'invasion de 711 empêche le morcellement du royaume Luis A. García Moreno Histoire Espagne wisigothique, Madrid, 1989. . Il va se battre pour restaurer l'ancien royaume de Tolède en commandant avec majoritairement des Asturiens qui eux rêvent de revenir à un monde d'avant les conquêtes romaine, suève, wisigoth et musulmane. La Reconquista dès le départ est le fait de plusieurs principautés dirigées par des nobles qui y ont leurs racines, comme Teodomiro, García Jiménez de Pamplona (835-après 885), les Comtes de Pallars, les Comtes d'Urgell, ceux de Barcelone... La Genealogía de Los Reyes de España, Vicente Salas Merino, Editorial Visión Libros. , sont d'autres Pelayo moins connus. Il est le premier roi de la Reconquista et ses descendants vont s'imposer car il est l'un des derniers membres de la noblesse de la cour de Tolède. La plupart sont morts à la bataille du Guadalete, assassinés par les Maures ou les partisans de l'archevêque Oppas, ou se sont convertis à l'islam. La bataille du Guadalete, le 19 juillet 711, sur les rives du Guadalete, au sud de la péninsule Ibérique, met fin à l'ordre des Goths tout entier, tel qu'il avait existé à Tolède. 711 . thumb|260px|Bataille du Guadalete (711)thumb|260px|La fin d'un monde.thumb|260px|Seigneurs muladíes.Au début de l'année 711 le nouveau roi vient de mater une rébellion des Basques dans le nord. Roderic fonce sur le sud de l'Hispanie pour repousser l'invasion. Fidèle à ses engagements Pelayo combat aux côtés de son roi, lors de la bataille dU Guadalete, en juillet 711 La gran aventura del reino de Asturias: Así comenzó la Reconquista, José Javier Esparza, La Esfera de los Libros, 2009. p.44. . Le roi wisigoth d'Espagne, Roderic, a rassemblé en vain une force pour s'opposer aux envahisseurs musulmans. Pelayo se distingue par son courage et ses prouesses [http://www.arbil.org/(31)pely.htm Don Pelayo, el vencedor de Covadonga] . Cette défaite est due en partie à une trahison des partisans de Wittiza, notamment l'archevêque de Séville Oppas, fils du tyran sanguinaire. La Crónica mozárabe de 754 et les chroniques arabes disent que les traîtres laissent passer les Maures dans les lignes wisigothes Collins, Roger (2005). La España visigoda: 474–711. Crítica. . Rodrigo a l'avantage numérique et de la logistique, donc le sort de la bataille ne peut être lié qu'à une trahison Isla Frez, Amancio (2010). Ejército, Sociedad y Política en la Península Ibérica Entre Los Siglos VII y XI. CSIC-Dpto. de Publicaciones. p.120. . Rodrigo a eu le tort de ne pas épurer l'armée des Wisigoths nobles clientèle de la famille de Witiza. Une partie des élites sont à l'origine de cette catastrophe finale Isla Frez, Amancio (2010). Ejército, Sociedad y Política en la Península Ibérica Entre Los Siglos VII y XI. CSIC-Dpto. de Publicaciones. p.121. . Les traîtres pensent les envahisseurs pour les remercier de leur avoir donné le royaume vont les mettre au pouvoir Sayas Abengochea, Juan José; Abad Varela, Manuel (2013). Historia Antigua de la Península Ibérica: Época Tardoimperial y Visigoda II. Editorial UNED. . La bataille du Guadalete décime la noblesse guerrière wisigothe, alors que les pertes omeyyades s'élèvent à 3.000 hommes tout au plus David Levering Lewis, God's Crucible : Islam and the Making of Europe, 570 – 1215, W.W. Norton & Company,‎ 17 janvier 2008, p. 123-124. . Même dans les régions les plus romanisées, comme l'Andalousie et Tarragone, li n'y a pas vraiment une résistance sérieuse aux Maures. L'effondrement du royaume wisigoth se traduit par le conversion de membres de l'aristocratie wisigothe à l'islam. Le cas des Banu Qasi est typique. Ces muladies acceptent la nouvelle règle des Omeyyades, et en échange ils restent au pouvoir. Le wali (= gouverneur) Abd al-Aziz ibn Musa bin Nusair se marie à Egilona, dernière reine de l'Espagne wisigothe, veuve du roi Roderic. Les familles des partisans de Roderic sont éliminées. Les hommes sont tués ou castrés. Les femmes et les adolescents violés. Avec leurs enfants, les survivants sont envoyées en esclavage Mozarabs in Medieval and Early Modern Spain: Identities and Influences, Richard Hitchcock, Ashgate Publishing, Ltd., 2008. p.22. . Les Arabes sont désormais maîtres de la presque totalité de l'Espagne. S'agit-il cette fois-ci de la Fin du monde ? L'Apocalypse en Espagne (VII-VIII siècles), Bertrand Fauvarque, Mélanges de la Casa de Velázquez, Année 1996, Volume 32, Numéro 32-1. pp. 217-236. . 712 . thumb|260px|''Arca Santa''.thumb|260px|Prisonniers des barbaresques emmenés en esclavage dans un port de l'Ifrîqiya.thumb|260px|Monte Monsacro.Après la bataille, Pelayo se réfugie à Tolède et assiste la décadence de la ville jusqu'en 712. L'évêque Urbano Tolède voyant que les Maures approchent de la ville, veut protéger les saintes reliques qui y sont conservées dans la ville. La légende sur les origines de l'Arche sainte parle d'un vieux coffre en bois de cèdre, contenant à Jérusalem, les reliques de Jésus et Marie. Le coffre se retrouve en Afrique avant d'être exposée à Tolède. D'autres reliques venant de saint Ildefonse. Il y aussi des objets précieux, le trésor de Tolède. En 712, l'arche sainte c'est un coffre en chêne, qui remplace l'ancien Raquel Alonso Alvarez, El obispo Pelayo de Oviedo (1101-1153): historiador y promotor de códices iluminados, Semata. Ciencias Sociais e Humanidades, 2010, vol. 22, p. 347 . La prise de la ville de Tolède, en 712, ne pose aucune difficulté, puisque la plupart de la population a fui Porres Martin-Cleto, Historia de Tulaytula (711-1085). Toledo: 1985, Pages. 11-14. . Ascario, noble wisigoth de Morcin (Asturies), et certains de ses hommes, Don Pelayo, l'évêque Urbain, avec quelques évêques et des prêtres, plusieurs chevaliers, repoussés par les armées musulmanes qui avancent à marches forcées, tentent de résister à Tolède. Mais ils ont bientôt la conviction qu'il est impossible d'arrêter cette invasion. Ils prennent à la hâte les reliques de Jérusalem, les livres bibliques, des ornements sacrés, ainsi que les œuvres immortelles des saints Isidore, Oldefonso et Juliano, et partent dans les montagnes de Asturies, où ils pensent pouvoir mieux résister. L'archevêque de Séville Oppas conclut un accord avec les conquérants Sayas Abengochea, Juan José; Abad Varela, Manuel (2013). Historia Antigua de la Península Ibérica: Época Tardoimperial y Visigoda II. Editorial UNED. p.419. , mais est expulsé de Tolède par l'aristocratie de la ville, ce qui montre le manque de soutien des partisans de Wittiza García Moreno, Luis A. (2013). «Teudemiro de Orihuela y la invasión islámica». En Beatriz Arízaga Bolumburu. Mundos medievales: espacios, sociedades y poder : homenaje al Profesor José Ángel García de Cortázar y Ruiz de Aguirre. Universidad de Cantabria. p. 542. . Lorsque les troupes arabes entrent dans l'ancienne capitale du royaume, archevêque de Séville Oppas fait exécuter par les Arabes et ses partisans les nobles qui l'ont expulsé de la ville Collins, Roger (1989). The Arab Conquest of Spain, 710–797 (en inglés). Oxford University Press, p.30. . Leurs familles sont envoyées en esclavage. Parmi les nobles et riches citoyens de Tolède, qui accompagnent le convoi de l'évêque Urbain dans son repli vers le nord de la péninsule, on trouve Don Pelayo. Ils ont comme guides et gardes de l'Arche sainte et autres reliques, des soldats de Morcin. Après une longue et risquée expédition l'Arche sainte est déposée dans les Grottes de Monsacro, à Morcin. Monsacro est donc la première Chambre sainte des reliques. thumb|center|600px|Mariano Barbasán - Bataille du Guadalete (711). Roi des Asturies (717-737) . Le refuge asturien (712) . thumb|258px|Les nobles asturiens pensent garder malgré l'occupant leurs privilèges, notamment la chasse.thumb||260px|Guerriers musulmans durant la conquête de l'Espagne.thumb||260px|Dirham d'al-Andalus (711-756).Les premiers raids arabes dans le nord commencent entre 712 et 714. Pelayo apporte les reliques de Tolède, le trésor des Wisigoths. Il est venu avec son épouse et sa famille qui sont de Tolède Sucesión real de España: vidas y hechos, Jose ALVAREZ DE LA FUENTE, Martin, 1773. p.11. . Pelayo arrive en 712 dans les Asturies. A Gijón. Le gouverneur de la moitié nord de la péninsule est un berbère, nommé Ben Otman Neza, Munuza (6??-722). La chronique de Alfonso III dit que les dirigeants arabes placent dans toutes les provinces, Per omnes provincias Spanie prefectos posuerunt. Les terres conquises dépendent de l'Ifrîqiya et sont divisées en circonscriptions administratives (qûra) fondées sur d'anciens modèles wisigothiques. Munuza est une sorte de Gauleiter chargé de la Provinciae Asturiensis. Les familles dominantes du reste des villes de la région collaborent avec les envahisseurs, parmi eux certainement la famille de Pelayo et la clientèle de son père. Même Pelayo recouvre pendant un temps l'impôt La Orden Calatrava: Religión, Guerra y Negocio, Clio. Crónicas de la Historia, Jesús de las Heras, EDAF, 2008. p.33. . Néanmoins dès cette époque les réfugiés chrétiens sont de plus en plus nombreux Historia de España antigua y media, Luis Suárez Fernández, Volume 23 de Manuales universitarios Rialp, Ediciones Rialp, 1976. p.143. et la colère gronde. D'après d'anciennes chroniques musulmanes, en 714, Musa ben Nusayr prend et pille une deuxième fois Amaya, capitale du duché de Cantabrie, ce qui oblige le duc Pierre de Cantabrie et les siens à se réfugier au-delà de la cordillère. Pour avoir le champ libre, l'ex-compagnon de Tariq, gouverneur dans la ville de Gijón, Munuza, envoie les familles les plus importantes de l'aristocratie asturienne, dont Pelayo, en otages pour assurer la paix aux occupants, à Cordoue. D'autres sources affirment sans preuve qu'il est son ambassadeur. Ce n'est pas avant 716, car Cordoue n'est choisie par le wâlî al-Hurr pour être la capitale et le centre administratif d'al-Andalus, qu'en 716, à la place de Séville Historia de España antigua y media, Luis Suárez Fernández, Volume 23 de Manuales universitarios Rialp, Ediciones Rialp, 1976. p.143. . Munuza (6??-722) compte sur cet éloignement du comte prévenir des troubles dans les Asturies et se débarrasser du tuteur de la femme qu'il veut épouser, Aldosinda, sœur de Pelayo Conquerors and Chroniclers of Early Medieval Spain, Volume 9 de Liverpool University Press - Translated Texts for Historians, Kenneth Baxter Wolf, Liverpool University Press, 1999. p.166. . Le gouverneur maure veut cette jeune fille wisigothe, car c'est une jolie femme de type très européen, mais aussi la fille de [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Favila_(duque) Favila Dux provinciae de Cantabrie (665-701)], la dernière autorité légitime dans les Asturies. Se voyant prisonnier des Maures, et en rien ambassadeur, Pelayo fuit de Cordoue au printemps 717 et retourne, avec d'autres évadés, dans ses montagnes Historia de España antigua y media, Luis Suárez Fernández, Volume 23 de Manuales universitarios Rialp, Ediciones Rialp, 1976. p.143. . Sa révolte (717) . thumb|260px|La grande aventure du royaume des Asturies.La Chronique d'Alphonse III enregistre le mariage de Munuza (6??-722) dans la ville de Gijón et de la sœur du roi Pelayo. Aldosinda est venue dans les Asturies avec son frère. Selon la Chronique d'Alphonse III, le mariage a eu lieu en l'absence de Pelayo [http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/ASTURIAS,%20LEON.htm#FavilaDuqueCantabria KINGS of ASTURIES 718-914 (Foundation Medieval Genealogy)] , déporté à Cordoue. A son retour, Pelayo apprend les noces pour le mariage forcé de sa sœur. Aldosinda a essayé d'éviter la mort à son fiancé chrétien, Alonso, emprisonné sur ordre de Munuza. Pelayo veut alors tuer sa sœur pour laver son honneur, souillé par la rupture des fiançailles avec Alonso et une union avec un ennemi africain et d'une autre religion. Avant le mariage, Pelayo demande à parler à sa sœur. Elle lui dit qu'Alonso est mort et elle meurt en s'empoisonnant dans les bras de Pelayo. Les agissements de Munuza et la colère de Pelayo, qui en résulte, sont en partie à l'origine de l'insurrection chrétienne. Munuza essaie de le faire arrêter et ses gardes y arrivent presque. Mais Pelayo réussit à échapper à ses poursuivants en franchissant le rio Piloña. Il rejoint les Picos de Europa Historia de España antigua y media, Luis Suárez Fernández, Volume 23 de Manuales universitarios Rialp, Ediciones Rialp, 1976. p.143. . Son couronnement (718) . thumb|260px|L’armée Omeyyade en Espagne.thumb|260px|Couronnement du roi Don Pelayo des Asturies.Dans les montagnes Pelayo rencontre d'autres insurgés et fugitifs que se rendent à une assemblée secrète. Pelayo à Cangas de Onis, ou Covadonga (?), devant les révoltés, les curieux, et les anciens, reproche aux Asturiens et aux réfugiés leur manque de courage pour défendre leurs terres et leurs familles contre l'envahisseur. Ils ne se montrent pas dignes de leurs glorieux ancêtres. Ils donnent leur argent et leurs femmes à des envahisseurs qui adorent un faux Dieu. L'organisation par les musulmans des territoires récemment conquis, leur unique centre d'intérêt étant l'expansion musulmane, la perception d'impôts et la distribution de toutes les terres aux vainqueurs, font que la révolte reçoit le soutien de presque toute la noblesse wisigothe des monts cantabriques La Genealogía de Los Reyes de España, Vicente Salas Merino, Editorial Visión Libros. . Le duc Pierre de Cantabrie combine ses forces à celles de Pelayo pour combattre les envahisseurs musulmans. Faustino de Borbón reprenant les sources musulmanes nous dit que Pelayo combat les Maures dans les Asturies dès le 13 août 717 (début de la 99 année de l'Hégire) Carta ilustrativa sobre la época del reynado de D. Pelayo y batalla de Covadonga : primera que dirige al señor Don Francisco Masdeu, Faustino de Borbón, 1794. . Il cause trop de désagréments au wali Munuza, celui informe l'émir de al-Andalus de la révolte des Roumis. Antonio de Ron nous dit que Don Pelayo est élu Roi et capitaine des guerriers asturiens et wisigoths. Ils le lèvent sur son bouclier comme c'est la coutume Antonio de Ron, Traduit par Alberto E. Ron, La Casa Ron, Madrid, 1930 Lugo 1932. La Cronicón de Don Servando, confesseur des rois Don Rodrigo et Don Pelayo, évêque de Orense, date l'événement de 715, mais souvent ils se trompent. La date de 718 est de nos jours donnée par tous les historiens La Genealogía de Los Reyes de España, Vicente Salas Merino, Editorial Visión Libros. . Et plus tard, Gaudiosa Fernandez de Galicia, sa femme, fille d'un comte du Trésor de la Galice est proclamée Reine. Après avoir été proclamé roi de toute l'Espagne, Pelayo commence la Reconquista de son royaume. La survie des rebelles des Asturies (718-722) . thumb|260px|Les débuts de la Reconquista.thumb||260px|La bataille de Toulouse (721).thumb|260px|Statue de Don Pelayo à Oviedo.Peu nombreux par rapports aux armées maures, formées d'innombrables guerriers, venus d'une partie de l'Afrique et de l'Asie, pour le Djihad, piller et violer, les Asturiens ne sont pas jugés comme étant un ennemi prioritaire par leur ennemi. Pelayo refuse de payer des impôts aux Omeyyades et, après avoir renforcé son armée avec les combattants qui arrivent de partout, il attaque quelques petites garnisons omeyyades stationnées dans la région. Sur la Deva, rivière de Guipuzcoa, Pelayo remporte sa première sur les Arabes en 719 Dictionnaire des grandes batailles dans le monde européen, Claude Merle, Flammarion. . Il poursuit dans leur fuite les débris de l’armée musulmane, et un rocher, se détachant tout à coup, tombe dans le fleuve Deva, au moment où ils le traversent et les ensevelit tout vivants. Sébastien ajoute que, de son temps, les débordements du fleuve font apparaître dans son lit , comme un gage de la victoire, les os et les dépouilles des vaincus. Pendant ce temps, une armée maure attaque le reste du territoire wisigoth pas encore conquis en Septimanie. Narbonne est prise en 721. L'avance musulmane se poursuit dans le duché d'Aquitain. C'est la bataille de Toulouse, en 721, où les Maures sont battus par le duc Eudes. Les musulmans se replient sur Narbonne et al-Andalus sous le commandement de al-Gafiqi. La soumission des populations hispaniques est tellement grande et l'insurrection de Pelayo juste embryonnaire que la bataille de Toulouse n'affranchit pas la péninsule à jamais du joug des Arabes. La consternation est pourtant profonde dans toutes les populations musulmanes. C'est la première fois, depuis bien des années, qu'elles voient reculer l'étendard de l'islam. Une libération due aux troupes du duc Eudes, secondée par un soulèvement général des populations chrétiennes, n'a pas lieu et ne change pas les destinées de l'Espagne Histoire d'Espagne depuis les premiers temps historiques jusqu'à la mort de Ferdinand VII, Volume 2, Eugène François Achille Rosseeuw Saint-Hilaire, F.G. Levrault 1837. p.41. . Malgré cette défaite de Toulouse, en 721, le nouveau wâlî d’al-Andalus, ibn al-Kalbi Suhaym (en arabe: عنبسة بن سحيم الكلبي) double les taxes sur les dhimmis chrétiens et confisque des biens juifs Collins, Roger (1989). The Arab Conquest of Spain 710-797. Oxford, UK / Cambridge, USA: Blackwell. . Les juifs d'al-Andalus sont nombreux et très riches. Ils s'insurgent et partent en Syrie en se figurant qu'un nouveau messie les attend. Leurs propriétés sont confisquées au profit du domaine du Calife L'Art de vérifier les dates depuis l'année 1770 jusqu'à nos jours, formant la continuation l'art de vérifier les dates, Arthus-Bertrand, 1821. . Le wâlî décide de lancer en 722 une expédition punitive contre les Asturies La Genealogía de Los Reyes de España, Vicente Salas Merino, Editorial Visión Libros. . Il croit que la victoire sera facile, remontera le moral de ses troupes et permettra de percevoir à nouveau les impôts dans les montagnes des Asturies. Cordoue charge le berbère Munuza (6??-722), son préfet pour le nord-ouest de la péninsule, de préparer l’expédition. thumb|center|600px|''Macizo'' (= massif) Occidental de Picos de Europa (Cangas de Onis). Bataille de Covadonga (722) . Avant la bataille . thumb|260px|Accès au Lagos de Covadonga (Macizo Occidental, Picos de Europa).Le fils de Favila et ses compagnons, qui ont servi dans les armées de Roderic ont sur les rudes montagnards de Cangas, à égalité de courage, l'avantage de la tactique et de la science militaire. Sans doute Pelayo essaie de régler leur valeur indisciplinée, et de faire des soldats de ces hardis partisans, plus habitués à affronter le danger face à face qu'à en triompher par de savantes manœuvres Histoire d'Espagne depuis les premiers temps historiques jusqu'à la mort de Ferdinand VII, Volume 2, Eugène François Achille Rosseeuw Saint-Hilaire, F.G. Levrault 1837. p.299. . Munuza envoie une armée maure commandée par le général berbère Alqama, accompagné de traîtres chrétiens chrétiens chrétiens et de l'archevêque de Séville Oppas. Le plus zélé des collaborateurs des djihadistes est chargé de négocier la reddition des Asturiens Thomas Andrew Archer, Charles Lethbridge Kingsford et Henry Edward Watts, The Story of the Crusades, BiblioBazaar,‎ 2010. . Après l’échec des négociations, les Omeyyades, mieux organisés et plus nombreux, se mettent à pourchasser Pelayo et ses hommes. Les Asturiens, au fil des escarmouches, attirent les Omeyyades petit à petit au cœur des montagnes, jusqu’à atteindre Covadonga, dans une étroite vallée aisément défendable des Picos de Europa, alors qu’ils ne sont - paraît-il - plus que quelque centaines d’hommes. Les sources chrétiennes parlent de 187.000 ennemis, chiffre certainement faux. La bataille (722) . thumb|center|600px|Asturias de Santillana. thumb|260px|Al Qama et Pelayo.thumb|260px|Montaña Auseva[[Fichier:Apa10.jpg|thumb|260px|Don Pelayo à la bataille de Covadonga (image du XII siècle, Corpus Pelagianum).]]thumb|260px|Statue de Pelayo à Covadonga.thumb|260px|Victoire de Covadonga.thumb|260px|Pelayo, la grotte de Covadonga, et des retranchements au dessus de la vallèe.Faustino de Borbón reprenant les sources musulmanes nous dit que la bataille de Covadonga a lieu le 9 juin 722 Carta ilustrativa sobre la época del reynado de D. Pelayo y batalla de Covadonga : primera que dirige al señor Don Francisco Masdeu, Faustino de Borbón, 1794. . Mais dans la réalité elle commence avant cette date et dure Le chef de file des Asturies et ses hommes prennent position sur le mont Auseva, où ils attendent les troupes musulmanes. Munuza demande encore des renforts pour mettre fin à la résistance. Le général Alqama part avec une armée dans les Asturies. Par où y pénétre-t-il ? Par la Galice, en tournant le mont Médullius (qui domine le cours du Minho) de l'ouest au nord-est, ou par les montagnes de Burgos à l'ouest ? Quoi qu'il en soit, averti de l'approche de l'armée de Alqama, Pelayo n'essaie point de lui tenir tête inutilement d'abord à Qama Bres (Piloña), puis dans le bourg de Canicas (= Cangas) et se retire avec tout le peuple de ce canton, vieillards, femmes, enfants, vers un mont appelé Mont Auseva, éloigné de deux lieues de Canicas, à l'extrémité orientale des Asturies, à l'endroit où cette région confine avec la partie de l'ancienne Cantabrie qu'on va nommer un temps Asturies de Santillanne. Les femmes, les vieillards, les enfants gagnent les lieux les plus difficiles d'accès de ces montagnes, et s'y abritent comme ils peuvent, s’apprêtant à mourir ou à être fait prisonnier et devenir esclaves des Maures. Tous les hommes armés soit de massues, soit de glaives, les archers et les frondeurs, restent avec Pelayo pour les défendre dans les moyennes montagnes, où il est possible aux Arabes de pénétrer. On a quelques détails assez précis sur le théâtre du premier exploit de Pélage. A l'est du mont Auseva, un énorme rocher, au pied duquel prend sa source la petite rivière appelée Déva, s'élève au fond de la vallée étroite et sombre qui y mène et en ferme tout-a-coup l'issue. Dans ce rocher il y a une caverne assez profonde, qui, alors comme aujourd'hui, s'appelle Covadunga, avec une ouverture naturelle à quelques pieds du sol, laquelle peut contenir environ deux cents hommes. C'est là que se retire Pelayo avec ceux qui le suivent. Il met dans la caverne tout ce qu'elle peut tenir de soldats, et s'y enferme avec eux, fait placer le reste en embuscade dans les bois qui couvrent le revers escarpé des deux monts qui se dressent et se resserrent de plus en plus des deux côtés de la vallée à mesure qu'on avance vers la source de la Déva; et, ainsi retranché, attend bravement les ennemis. La troupe d'Alkhamah, instruite de la retraite de Pelayo, se voit anéantir sa petite armée. Elle n'hésite pas à se laisser entraîner sur ses traces, et à s'engager dans cette gorge, où un petit nombre d'hommes peut suffire à mettre en déroute toute une armée. Arrivés près de la caverne de Pelayo, où ses combattants se tiennent cachés, les musulmans commencent le combat, mais leurs flèches rebondissent du rocher, et, mêlées aux traits des ennemis, retombent sur eux-mêmes et portent la mort dans leurs rangs. L’armée omeyyade met le siège et emploie des machines de guerre. Les flancs des deux montagnes semblent s'ébranler et combattre contre eux. Comme leurs voisins basques à Roncevaux les paysans asturiens font dégringoler des rochers. Ils coupent des arbres et les font rouler sur les Sarrasins eux de toutes parts. Au pic de la bataille, Pelayo mène en personne ses hommes et descend vers la vallée. Les Omeyyades, incapables de manœuvrer dans ce lieu exigu, décident de se retirer, mais un groupe d’Asturiens leur coupe la retraite, et la vallée étroite embarrasse leur fuite. Une tempête survient pendant la lutte, dans ces montagnes où le moindre orage suffit à grossir les torrents d'une façon extraordinaire. Les chrétiens sur les hauteurs redoublent d'efforts et les accablent. Quelques-uns réussissent à gagner le mont Auseva, et courent dans la direction du territoire de Liébana. Mais, comme ils descendent de ce la montagne par un sentier rapide, la pente qui domine le lit de la Déva, près de Caségadie, s'éboule tout-à-coup sous leurs pieds, et tous roulent et sont engloutis dans les eaux en crue du torrent. Selon la Chronicon Albeldense (883) : : Les Sarrasins qui avaient survécu à l'épée, virent s'écrouler une montagne à Liébana et furent enterrés par le jugement de Dieu. Un auteur arabe, Abdallâh ibn 'Abder Rahmân, rend compte comme il suit de cet événement : : Le gouverneur de la Péninsule pour le khalife ayant appris que les chrétiens avaient assemblé une armée dans les montagnes du septentrion, envoya contre eux Alkhamah. Bélay, fort de sa position et de son audace, tomba sur les Musulmans, dont il fut tué près de trois mille. Leurs dards s'égarèrent, une tempête éclata, et l'armée fut submergée. Bélay survint qui fit d'eux un grand carnage. Alqama et ses compagnons demeurèrent parmi les morts. La Crónica de Alfonso III (887) raconte qu'à Covadonga un chevalier blanc et lumineux parait au milieu de la mêlée et jette la panique chez les musulmans. Le personnage du Matamore est née. Saint Jacques le majeur est vénéré dès 870 à Saint-Jacques de Compostelle L'Espagne au Moyen Âge, Béatrice Leroy, Albin Michel, 1988. . La traque des vaincus . thumb|260px|Carte de la bataille de Covadonga et des autres combats après la victoire.thumb|260px|Ruta del Cares.thumb|261px|Gaudiosa, épouse de Pelayo.thumb|260px|Guerrier asturien se servant d'une fronde.Les musulmans sont obligés d'entreprendre un marche pénible dans la région des Picos de Europa, passant par les lacs de Enol, Vega Mayor, Oston, Culiembro, Ruta del Cares, Amuesa, Bulnes, Pandébano, Aliva ... [http://www.cantabriajoven.com/historia/islam.html El inicio de la Reconquista ( Siglo VIII )] . De nombreux villageois prennent les armes et attaquent les troupes restantes maures, leur infligeant de lourdes pertes et rendant leur fuite longue et délicate au sein de ce labyrinthe de montagnes. Durant deux jours et deux nuits, les Sarrasins franchissent cinq cols, situés entre 1.200 et 1.500 m d’altitude, et couvrent près de 50 km à pied, sans cesse en butte aux embuscades. L'armée sur les rives de la Deva terminé près Causegadia (Cosgaya), où un rocher tombe sur les derniers survivants. Ledit événement est la bataille de Covadonga extrait après les musulmans ont vu la tumeur de quitter Asturies. Gaudiosa, femme de Pelayo, craignant que son mari soit vaincu n'est pas restée inactive. Rassurée Roi l'a fait avertir Rassurée pBien que son mari avait envoyé à sa ville natale de sorte qu'il était sûr qu'elle à vos propres risques commencé à recruter une armée de gens Cosgaya à poursuivre la lutte contre l'envahisseur. Après avoir reçu les bonnes nouvelles que son mari était sur le vainqueur de la course et acclamé comme roi Gaudiosa de nouveau montré son caractère, loin d'être contenu et aller jeter les bras de son mari, a pris que déjà une armée formé et est allé rencontrer le reste de l'armée musulmane vaincu. Après les trouver, anéanti dans un endroit près de Espinama, qui est aujourd'hui connu sous le nom Campos de la Reine en l'honneur de notre héros. Là, ils ont tendu une embuscade au détachement musulman, qui a été anéantie. Cette action militaire est connue comme la bataille de Covadonga . La poursuite des fugitifs pelayianos mène à la vallée où les troupes ont ouvert Cova Dominique , où l'avant-garde serait tombé dans une embuscade et massacré, dans une confrontation appelée bataille de Covadonga , considéré par début de l'historiographie traditionnelle espagnole de la Reconquista , menant au retrait le reste des troupes à l'incapacité de déployer correctement à l'étroitesse de la vallée. Un "argayo" (chutes de pierres et de la terre) dans le mont Subiedes ( Cantabrie ), a subi par les troupes en retraite, serait couronner le tout, ce qui provoque le retrait de Munuza Gijon Leon vers sa base. Don Pelayo à la bataille de Covadonga dans une image du XIIe siècle, folio 23 directement à partir de 2805 manuscrits de la Bibliothèque nationale d'Espagne. C'est l'une des copies du Corpus Pelagianum de l'évêque Pelayo de Oviedo faites à partir d'un prototype (y compris les miniatures) probablement faites dans le scriptorium de l'évêque Pelayo. La couronne inhabituelle répond à des modèles de la fin du XIe siècle , le type qui prend le monarque au centre des tables lunaires du manuscrit 17 du Collège de Saint-Jean, Oxford (ca. 1080-1100), comme le testametorum Liber . 7 Dans tous les cas, il est certain que les informations fournies par les deux chroniques chrétiennes comme islamique lui présenter comme un caractère étroitement liée à Asturies et fundiarias possèdent des propriétés dans la région. Les histoires d'autres chroniqueurs musulmans comme Iban Al-Akir, qui raconte comment "Muza" attaquer l'ennemi voler, détruire les églises, les cloches. d ou Al-Nuwairi et se référer à un endroit appelé le Rocher Pelayo , conquis par Muza campagne dans les années 712 à 714, et les historiens identifient avec le Cerro de Santa Catalina, où la ville de Gegio (réglé Gijón ). Le fait que le nom étant porteurs nom Pelayo suggère que ce caractère était à l'époque le dirigeant local de la ville, même si le texte a été écrit au cours des siècles, peut être une variation et l'adaptation littéraire. Il est à noter, que les faits de sa vie sont dépensés dans des lieux de culte pré-romaine. Comme dolmen enterrement dans la région datant de l'époque mégalithique, probablement à la période 4000-2000. C (Abamia). Ou son fils Favila à Santa Cruz dolmen. Ces rituels funéraires ancestraux semblent suivre motifs Astures chefs tribaux. Refuge à Covadonga montre également un caractère rituel marqué. Ainsi, le site présente des traces du culte de Deva (lit. celtique déesse) et ainsi est appelée la rivière qui jaillit de la grotte, un processus clair de la christianisation de recouvrement ("Santina") sur les lieux de culte païen. Après la bataille . thumb|260px|Chemin du Valdolayés.thumb||260px|Bataille Poitiers (732).thumb||260px|Attaque du camp d'Abd al-Rahmân.Oppas est là en compagnie des forces sous commandement arabe, pour faire face au danger posé par Pelayo Mozarabs in Medieval and Early Modern Spain: Identities and Influences, Richard Hitchcock, Ashgate Publishing, Ltd., 2008. p.22. . Il est fait ensuite prisonnier et mis à mort. Après la bataille, Munuza (6??-722) tente de s'échapper de la région de Covadonga. Il craint que la population de Gijon, sa capitale régionale, se révolte, ou que les troupes asturo-wisigothes prennent la ville. Il ne pense certainement pas avoir affaire à 30 hombres, que no tenian 10 mujeres Ajbar Machmua, p. 38. , comme l'affirme le Akhbar Madjmu'a, ce recueil de récits historiques, au XI siècle. Munuza parvient à Gijon. Munuza voit les fonctionnaires quitter la ville par la mer. Lui et ses troupes choisissent de fuir par voie de terre. Les troupes victorieuses venant de Covadonga coupe sa retraite. Munuza est de nouveau battu à la bataille du Valdolayés, à côté de Santo Adriano. Ses troupes sont anéanties lors de cette embuscade. Munuza (6??-722) est tué, paraît-il par Pelayo [http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/ASTURIAS,%20LEON.htm#FavilaDuqueCantabria KINGS of ASTURIES 718-914 (Foundation Medieval Genealogy)] . La mort de Munuza, gouverneur du nord de la péninsule ibérique peut être considérée comme d'importance au sein de l'organigramme musulman. Convient de noter que les musulmans étaient plus intéressés par son développement en France, et se dirigent vers le centre de l'Europe pour les batailles de Toulouse et de Tours où Charles Martel a arrêté la course pour le centre de l'Europe, pour nettoyer l'arrière de petits royaumes hostile qui ont été coupés avant l'avance musulmane. Terres musulmanes à être divulgués par les nouvelles de la chute de Gijón, de nombreux chrétiens ont rejoint l'armée de Pelayo. Prendre le royaume des Asturies avait la première capitale Cangas de Onis et, dans un deuxième Arriondas, Oviedo pour devenir la capitale sous le règne d'Alphonse II. Les Omeyyades, après cette bataille, ne remettent plus vraiment en question l’indépendance des Asturies, minimisant la puissance des forces restantes et l’impact de cette bataille. Néanmoins, ce royaume devient le noyau de départ de la Reconquista, et la bataille elle-même marque son début symbolique. Extension territoriale primitive du royaume . thumb|260px|722.Voici la description que fait Borbon, d'après un texte de el-Lagui, du royaume de Pelayo : : II comprend la province de Galice depuis l'embouchure du Duero, et côtoie l'océan Ténébreux, où le soleil se couche, jusqu'aux Pyrénées, et il ne se trouve pas de musulmans dans ses cités, qui sont Léon, Lujo, Astorga, et Pampelune. La moindre limite qu'on puisse lui assigner, c'est depuis le Duero jusqu'à Pampelune. Cette limite, comme on le voit, est plus étendue que celle de l'ancien duché de Cantabrie, puisqu'elle comprend le versant méridional des monts d'Asturies et de Galice, et la rive droite du Duero ; mais elle est évidemment fort exagérée Histoire d'Espagne depuis les premiers temps historiques jusqu'à la mort de Ferdinand VII, Volume 2, Eugène François Achille Rosseeuw Saint-Hilaire, F.G. Levrault 1837. p.102. . Les Arabes appelaient indifféremment Djalikia (Galice), ou terre de Boum, tous les pays soumis aux rois des Asturies, c'est-à-dire tout ce qui est situé entre le Duero, la mer et les Pyrénées, jusqu'à la frontière qui sépare la Navarre de l'Aragon. Tout le reste, c'est-à-dire l'Aragon et la Catalogne, est pour eux terre d'Afrank, nom qu'ils ne lui donnèrent toutefois, suivant Reinaud, du temps de Charlemagne, quand ils se trouvèrent directement en contact avec les Franks. Enfin, ils appellent Français du nord, ou Français de l'autre côté des Pyrénées, les habitants de la Gaule Histoire d'Espagne depuis les premiers temps historiques jusqu'à la mort de Ferdinand VII, Volume 2, Eugène François Achille Rosseeuw Saint-Hilaire, F.G. Levrault 1837. p.102. . Cependant, le succès de la révolte Pelayo n'a pas réussi à établir sa cour à Gijón, qui a été la ville la plus importante des Asturies bas empire, mais installé à Cangas de Onis , situé dans les contreforts de la Picos de Europa : ce doute sur sa situation était souhaitable refuge dans une région montagneuse qui est plus accessible à aceifas musulman. Mais une fois que les Emirats décennies plus tard a été consolidé, le siège royal a été déplacé successivement Pravia par le roi Silo, mari Adosinda petite-fille Pelayo, puis à Oviedo . Au début, il semble que le royaume de Pelayo s'étendait des Asturies dits nucléaires, comprenant au moins les territoires centrale et orientale des Asturies présents, selon le récit de la Albeldense Chronicle qui se passe entre Gegione civitate et Covadonga. Ils étaient ses successeurs, comme Alfonso I des Asturies ou Fruela I des Asturies , qui, engloutissant des entités politiques plus petites (comme les comtés ou Sopuerta Trasmiera), a étendu le domaine de la Royaume des Asturies à la Galice et de Biscaye. Mort et l'enterrement de Don Pelayo . thumb|260px|Bloc philatélique sur Pelayo.thumb|260px|Chapelle Santa Cruz, édifiée, en 737, par Favila II, pour honorer la mémoire de son père D. Pelayo.Roi Don Pelayo mort en Cangas de Onis , qui tenait sa cour dans l'année 737 . Après sa mort, son corps a été enterré dans l' église de Santa Eulalia de Abamia , situé dans la ville asturienne de Abamia, qui avait déjà été enterré son épouse, la reine Gaudiosa . Dans le côté de l'évangile de l'église, aujourd'hui conservé dans le tombeau vide, qui contenait les restes du roi, et en face, placé sur le côté de l'épître, qui est contenu les restes de l'épouse de Don Pelayo . Le chroniqueur Ambrosio de Morales a déposé son travail que Alphonse X le Sage , roi de Castille et de León , a ordonné de transférer les restes du roi Don Pelayo et son épouse à la Cave Saint de Covadonga . 9 Dans une cavité naturelle de la Cave Saint de Covadonga , et placé dans un monticule de pierre maintenant se trouvent les restes du roi Pelayo, ceux de sa femme, et de Ermesinda, sœur du roi. La tombe est gravé de l'inscription: 10 "AQVI DON REY se trouve le Seigneur Pelaio, ELLETO 716 ANNÉE DE QU 'EN A COMMENCE LA MIRACULEUSE Cueba RESTAVRACION LA Maures d'Espagne BENCIDOS; ans est décédé ET ACCOMPAGNEMENT SS 737 M / Ger et ermana" Néanmoins, de nombreux historiens ont mis en doute l'authenticité de la translation des restes du roi Don Pelayo et son épouse à Covadonga. L'enseignement dans le monde musulman Au moins en Syrie en 1995 ont été enseigné au sujet de Pelayo, «non civilisés mule de montagne qui a vaincu les musulmans." Ceci est un exemple de l'importance qui a été donnée à l'événement, et comment il a été perçu dans le monde musulman. La Crónica de Alfonso III (887) dit que Pelayo n'aurait pas été capable de résister à ce fléau qui avait terrassé l'armée de Roderic s'il n'avait pas été cueillies à la main par Dieu pour commencer ... Est- Pelayo attendre ses maigres forces pour accomplir ce que toute l'armée de Roderic ne pouvait pas ? Conquerors and Chroniclers of Early Medieval Spain, Volume 9 de Liverpool University Press - Translated Texts for Historians, Kenneth Baxter Wolf, Liverpool University Press, 1999. p.50. . thumb|center|600px|Vue depuis le Picu de Urriellu (Naranjo de Bulnes), Massif Central des Picos de Europa (Asturias). Mariage et enfants . Mariage . Don Pelayo se marie en 715 à Tolède à Gaudiosa Ferrandez de Galicia, Descendance . thumb|260px|Descendance de Pelagio.De son mariage sont nés deux enfants: * Favila II des Asturies (720-739), lui succède en 737 ; mais loin de marcher sur les traces de son père, il se livre aux plaisirs, et périt à la chasse en combattant un ours. Il est également enterré dans l'église de Santa Cruz de Cangas de Onis. La brièveté de son règne ne lui permet, dit Sébastien de Salamanque, de rien faire de digne de L'histoire. Il épouse Froiluba Histoire d'Espagne depuis les premiers temps historiques jusqu'à la mort de Ferdinand VII, Volume 2, Eugène François Achille Rosseeuw Saint-Hilaire, F.G. Levrault 1837. p.302. . * Ermesinda épouse Alphonse Ier, gouverneur du palais de Pelayo, lequel, par parenthèse, n'a pas de palais Histoire d'Espagne depuis les premiers temps historiques jusqu'à la mort de Ferdinand VII, Volume 2, Eugène François Achille Rosseeuw Saint-Hilaire, F.G. Levrault 1837. p.494. , troisième roi des Asturies et fils du duc Pierre de Cantabrie. La tradition veut que ses restes reposent aujourd'hui dans la Sainte Grotte de Covadonga, avec ses parents et son mari. Selon l'auteur de la Chronique d'Albelda (881), clerc d'origine mozarabe, installé à Oviedo, et courtisan d'Alphonse III, le roi Alphonse II le Chaste (791-842) établit à Oviedo l'ordre des Goths tout entier, tel qu'il avait existé à Tolède, tant dans l'Eglise qu'au Palais. Cette indication pose en effet la question du retour à la tradition politique et religieuse tolédane dans la monarchie asturienne et paraît impliquer une rupture entre le VII s. wisigothique et le VIII s. asturien: puisque le Roi Chaste rétablit l'ordre ancien, c'est donc que celui-ci disparu après 711 dans la tourmente de l'invasion musulmane et que le petit Etat chrétien, lors de sa fondation dans les montagnes cantabriques, n'a à peu près rien de commun avec l'ancienne monarchie. C'est aussi la thèse soutenue dans divers travaux par Cl. Sanchez Albornoz Divers aspects de la continuité wisigothique dans la monarchie asturienne, Yves Bonnaz, Mélanges de la Casa de Velázquez, Année 1976, Volume 12, Numéro 12, pp. 81-99. . Enfin on ne peut s'empêcher de noter que le transfert de pouvoir au sein de la monarchie asturienne est effectuée selon les règles d'origines celtiques, résidus d'une structure matriarcale précédente : ainsi, les femmes récupèrent les droits héréditaires de leurs pères, et les transmettent à leurs maris. Les rois Alfonso Ier et Silos ont accédés au pouvoir grâce à leurs épouses Ermesinda et Adosinda de la famille de Pelayo. C'est seulement dans les derniers temps de cette dynastie, avec Ramiro Ier des Asturies que la ligne de succession patrilinéaire redevient indispensable. NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Personnalité du VIIIe siècle Catégorie:Reconquista Catégorie:Histoire du catholicisme en Espagne Catégorie:Al-Andalus Catégorie:Roi des Asturies Catégorie:Wisigoths Catégorie:Date de naissance inconnue (VIIe siècle) Catégorie:Décès en 737 Catégorie:Homme croisé Catégorie:Histoire de l'Espagne médiévale